My Otouto
by Haoswindweaver
Summary: Yoh. And Hao. What's going to happen to Yoh when Hao comes to town?
1. Chapter 1

Yoh sat on his porch late tonight, not feeling like going to sleep just yet.

But the truth was that he could never sleep.

Yoh always felt that there was something out there-someone out there with their eyes on him at every moment, watching, waiting for him.

For him.

Yoh felt like there was some part missing from him and he always felt slightly empty. Like no matter how much he ate or drank, he would always feel that small, yet persistent void in him never fill.

To tell the truth, Yoh was sad and disturbed at the same time.  
Sad because he felt like he would never fill that void, and disturbed because he yearned for whatever was watching him, like it could some how complete him.

"What is this feeling? Iâ€¦don't knowâ€¦who's out there? What's out there? Iâ€¦need youâ€¦whatever or whoeverâ€¦you areâ€¦please just come outâ€¦I need you." Yoh murmured to himself. He knew it was pointless to talk to him self because whatever it was that was out there would never answer.

"Hello, Yoh." Came a voice from behind him. Yoh turned around and saw a boy who looked like him but with long hair standing behind him. The boy smiled and walked over to him as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Yoh asked, not understanding why the boy looked so much like him, even though Yoh was pretty sure that they weren't related. The boy just simply kept on smiling.

"Who are you?" Yoh just looked at the boy in confusion.

"Who am I?" He asked, pointing to him self and looking even more confused. The boy opened his eyes and they looked identical to Yoh's. Yoh couldn't bring him self to look away; he was drowning in them and he didn't care. The boy smirked as he spoke again.

"Who are you? You are mine. You are mine, Yoh Asakura, and nobody else's!" He said.

Yoh was still looking into his eyes and even as he said this, Yoh's eyes lost their pupils and he seemed to hang on every word the boy said.

"Yoursâ€¦" He whispered, just barely audible. The boy nodded as he smiled again. 

"Yes, now sleep Yoh." Yoh fell forwards as the boy said this, and the boy caught him well before he hit the ground.

"Good boy." Hao said as he lifted Yoh up and turned around to the Spirit of Fire, who was waiting patiently for his master.

"We should leave before they notice what I've taken." The Spirit of Fire just nodded as Hao jumped into his extended claw and they both disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2Awakening

Serenity: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of My Otouto! My second! YAY! Special thanks to:

Yumeorb

chibi fire spirit

THEY reviewed! Special thanks to everyone else who read the story, and to the ones who put me on their fave list! I LOVE YOU ALL!

ON TO THE STORY!

(Time skip)

'W-where...am I?' Yoh thought, slowly opening his eyes.

"With me."

Yoh spun to the side, and saw the same boy who had earlier called him his brother.

"W-Who are you! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" Yoh demanded. The boy simply chuckled, moving closer so that he was holding Yoh in his arms.

"I am your big brother, Yoh-kun. Don't you remember me? I used to take you everywhere..." The boy, supposedly his older brother, murmured in his ear. Yoh shivered at the contact.

"But I have no older brother! I'm an only child!" Yoh insisted.

The boy's grip around him tightened.

"No." He growled. "They erased me from you, didn't they? They took you away from me, and tainted your memory. Look at me, Yoh." He demanded.

Yoh looked up, and a pair of identical eyes looked back at him. At that moment, Yoh felt like an oasis in the middle of a desert. After a long drought, a child stumbled upon him and began to drink and drink and drink. He felt those eyes pull him in and in and in, but he didn't care. He felt good, sleepy, and wanted to obey those eyes, wanted to be commanded and held by his master for eternity.

Wait.

What master?

"STOP!" He yelled, and attempted to pull away from the boy, but he held fast. They boy grabbed his chin and forced Yoh to look into his eyes.

"Meco, Yoh. Meco thwi em. Od ton stresi . Od ton htfig em, Yoh. Eb nemi." The boy chanted into his ear.

Yoh felt exhausted, and laid against the boy's chest. He felt all memories slip away, being replaced with new ones. As he struggled to hold on to what little he had left, he whispered:

"Who are you?"

The older boy smirked. As Yoh fell into the darkness he whispered softly to him:

"I am Hao."

AND THAT'S the end!

Review? Love me? Send me donations to my "Buy me a kimono graduation fund?"


	3. Chapter 3 Dream and a fight

Serenity: Ah! Everyone! Here I am! Once again, I got reviews for chapter 2, and am HAPPY. So, I decided to give you chapter 3, but make it at least 2 pages. Aren't I nice?

Dances around a chibi fire spirit statue I LOVE CHIBI FIRE SPIRIT!

(At Fire Inn)

"Anna-san, Wo ist Yoh-san?" Faust asked. (Anna-san, where is Yo-san?)

"Hn. Who knows?" She asked as she flipped through her magazine.

"Du weisst nicht?" (Roughly translates to: You don't know?)

"You think I care?" She asked.

"WHAT A BITCH!" HoroHoro yelled, as Ren and Faust attempted to hold him back. "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT YOH!"

Anna hardly spared him a glance.

"HoroHoro, Yoh hasn't even been gone for a day, yet. Until then, he can do what he wants. You know that if he wanted to do something, I really can't do anything to stop him. Neither can you. So shut up and stop bothering me."

HoroHoro immediately shut up.

"Ren-san, do you not think that perhaps Anna-san is wrong?" Faust asked the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"I mean, it is not normal for Yoh-san to go out without informing anyone, especially so late at night."

Ren sighed, and turned to go outside to at least TRY and comfort HoroHoro.

"What else can we do? Yoh has a mind of his own, no matter how small, and he CAN so what he wants."

Faust sighed as he turned to Eliza.

"Diese ist nicht gut. Nicht gut zu alles."

"Ich liebe dich, Faust."

(This isn't good. Not good at all. I love you Faust.)

(At another place)

Dream Sequence

"_Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun!" a voice from behind him yelled._

_A small, six-year old Yoh turned around to see his brother, Hao, running towards him with some oranges_. _Instantly, his small face lit up with joy._

"_Funga fu fu!" _

"_Here you go, Otouto, your favorite. Enjoy." Hao smiled as he handed his little brother the oranges._

"_Arigatou, Ni'san!" _

_Yoh, being the careful little boy hi was, split the orange perfectly in two, and gave half to his brother, smiling all the while._

"_Half fo' me, half fo' big brother Ni'san!" _

_Hao chuckled softly as he accepted the orange from Yoh._

"_Otouto..."_

"_What is it, big brother Hao?" Innocent little Yoh asked._

"_I just wanted to you to know that I love you. I will always b here to protect to, Yoh."_

"_An' I will always be here to love and protect big brother Ni'san!" Yoh proclaimed loudly, striking his tiny fist up into the air. _

_Hao just smiled softly._

End Dream Sequence

Yoh slowly woke up.

'That...dream...'

It had been a small excerpt from his past, barely even worth thinking about, if truth be told. Why had he remembered it?

Though Yoh barely understood anything at the moment, he was still very sleepy, he still thought he had a good dream none the less.

Serenity: What an exhausting chapter! I wrote three pages! Wow! Well, everyone, tell me what you think. To answer chibi fire spirit's "question": HELL YES HAO PUT HIM UNDER A SPELL!" Well, to answer some things, I am taking a German class at school, and am going into German Honors next year. I began taking it shortly after reading the battle between Yoh and Faust. So, if there are any more experienced people out there, as I have only bee taking this class for two years now, please correct my German!

REVIEW and I will update


	4. Chapter 4 Question for Readers

Serenity: Minna-san, I had and interesting thought today, while taking my Math test today. The things I thought about were this: I want to make a story in the Naruto category, and it will be a Kakashi and Iruka basis fan fiction. It's based on this picture of Kakashi I once saw. It was really cool, he was in a cloak, and the picture had a snowy forest background. It clicked: Kakashi, Iruka, snowy background, vampire, and wounded stranger. Isn't strange how my mind works? So if I get someone or some people to encourage me to write this story, I will write it. Here is an excerpt, my friends. Read it and tell me what you think.

'Damn ANBU..' Kakashi thought absentmindedly as he trekked through the snow.

They just HAD to send him to Mist village, and they just HAD to tell him to go guard some old man who was ABOUT to kick the bucket.

WHY was he given such tedious tasks?

Kakashi sighed as he looked up at the road ahead of him.

He gasped.

A person was lying face down in the snow just five feet ahead of him, and he wasn't moving.

Kakashi quickly ran up to the man and flipped him over. He appeared to be breathing, but he was ice cold.

The man was about twenty years old, roughly, and he had dark tanned skin, and dark hair. Their was a faint scar across his face, and he was quite handsome. Kakashi wondered what village he was from, and what his name, when suddenly-

-his eyes snapped open.

Kakashi barely had any time to gasp as the man grabbed his wrist and pulled himself upwards, burying his face into his neck.

Kakashi felt a horrible pain as the man sunk his fangs into his skin.

"Ah...ah..." Kakashi moaned as he felt the life drain out of him. He felt his knees go, and the man grabbed him as he fell.

"A...h..." Kakashi entered into the welcoming darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Apology

Serenity: Minna-san...

Gomen nasai. Bows

There are several of you who are reviewing this story with great enthusiasm and I am so grateful. You all won't understand what your reviews mean to me.

However, there is a problem.

Just today, Monday the 4th of April, I received mail from a reviewer, and they said "I like HaoxYoh, no matter how..." This makes me sad, as I cannot completely write a nice, lime story that I wish to write for you all. I would, but there stands a barrier. My family. They are highly religious, and I cannot write for fear they might find out. There might a kiss or two, but that is the extent.

Minna-san, forgive me.

I will completely understand if you choose to disband in reading this fic.

Cries in corner


	6. Chapter 6 Conversation and Breakfast

Serenity: Minna-san, I am very tired, but yet again, I sit here and try to write another chapter. Special thanks to German Shaman Kaint, who corrected my German (love you), and everyone who said they would still read the story regardless of the problem. Also, thanks to the J twins, are you really twins, and to chibi fire spirit, and Yumeorb, and realfdarkangel, and just about everyone else. LOVE YOU. By the way, I'm really bad at knowing the word for big brother, so I decided to have Yoh switch from big brother, to Ni'san, to Oni-chan, and other stuff. Gomen.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Yoh sat silently on his bed, contemplating the meaning of his dream, when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

Hao peeked his head into the room, as a small child would, and smiled.

"Ohayo, Otouto. Did you sleep well?" He asked, walking over to Yoh and sitting on his bed.

"Ohayo, Ni'san. Hai, I slept well, but I had a strange dream." Yoh sighed, recalling the dream again.

"Oh, really? Do you want to talk about it, little brother?" Hao laid down on the bed, resting his head upon his right palm.

"It was when we were little. You gave me some oranges. I don't understand why I suddenly remembered that."

((Serenity: At this point in the story, I must admit that I was recently on the website Youtube dot com, and was watching the special episode of Shaman King, and Yoh had an orange. He kept repeating "Funga fu fu, funga fu fu" over and over again. When Ren yelled out "What the hell are you saying!" Yoh replies "Funga fu fu, funga fu fu." This episode is very good, and I recommend watching it. Looks up Whoa, what a long authors note!))

As Yoh looked up at the ceiling, Hao smirked. His plan was going smoothly, and by the time Anna and Yoh's little friends came to 'rescue' him, Yoh would be so attached to him that he would be unable to leave.

"Ni'san? What are you smirking about?" Yoh asked, peering concernedly into his older brother's eyes.

"Nothing, little brother. Ne, Yoh, let's get some breakfast."

"Hai, Oni-san." Yoh and Hao walked out of his room and walked towards the kitchen.

Hao reached into the cabinet and grabbed some Pops cereal. ((I love this cereal)) Yoh reached into the fridge and grabbed some milk and oranges. ((EW, not with Pops, Yoh.))

Both sat down at the table and poured themselves some Pops and grabbed an oranges.

Before eating, they both yelled out:

"Ikadakamasu!"

Finally! Done! Is that word spelt right?


	7. Chapter 7 In Amami

Serenity: Konnichi wa, Minna-san. I'M ALIVE! Ahem, yes, I hope you all didn't miss me during my brief period of absence. I want to thank my beloved reviewers, YOU ARE SO VERY KIND TO ME! I received such a wonderful review from someone, and you know who you are, that I will this chapter nice, and hopefully, long. I was disappointed when one my favorite reviewers didn't review, so I thought she hated me.

Ok, this chapter goes into deeply into the plot and tells somewhat of what Hao's true intentions are. I finally found plot, but couldn't get my lazy up to write it.

By the way, the poem in this chapter is by myself, and IS actually copy-righted by law, so if you decide to still it, I can sue you! It's entitled "Weiss Engel's Zimmer," and if anyone can tell me the meaning I directed it to, you win a oneshot with the anime of your choice! I apologize for not being able to put the sharp "S" in because my computer sucks.

ON WITH THE STORY!

"Start getting ready, Yoh." Hao called out.

"Ready for what, Ni'san?" Yoh peeked his head out of his room.

"We have to go out to Amami."

"Why?" Yoh walked out of his room, ready to go.

"We need to go talk to a girl there."

Yoh and Hao jumped onto the extended hand of the Spirit of Fire and disappeared.

An Estate in Amami

A young women, roughly Hao and Yoh's age, sat at a piano in a garden in Amami, playing (the piano) and singing at the same time.

"Oh, can you hear me

(Open the cage)

I spread my wings slowly

(Release me with passion)

Turn and open your eyes

(Watch me fly away)

Don't shed tears of bitter regret

(Search for freedom as I have)

Come and meet me soon

(I'll be waiting in paradise)

Singing gently, I smile softly

(You look towards the ringing)

I implore you come to me when it is time

(Endure until we reunite)

Live for me, I have left you everything

(Find happiness without my help)

Beloved, don't fear tomorrow

(We'll be together one day, I promise)

You helped me, now I'll help you

(I love you, Beloved)

The girl slowly closed her eyes, seeming to draw in on herself, sighing as softly as the wind blows on a calm day. Slowly, she rose her hands to begin playing again.

Suddenly, a burst of heat hit her back, and she swiftly turned on the piano bench. A wellspring of fire and flames produced itself from oblivion, and two identical boys stepped out of the furnace.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Hao greeted solemnly to the girl, who eyeing both him and his brother.

"Ohayo!" Yoh cheerfully called out.

"Ohayo...gozaimasu. May I ask what you are doing, teleporting yourselves into my garden in such a...manner?" She asked, leaning back slightly, still eyeing them with apprehension.

"Gomen nasai, Toku Akihoshi-san. I am Hao Asakura, and this is my brother, Yoh. Please excuse our rude interruption, but I needed to speak with you." Hao bowed deeply in apology to Akihoshi.

"Hao...and Yoh...I have heard of you, yes. The twin shaman of the Asakura clan, a split soul. What business could you possibly have with me?" Akihoshi crossed her legs and arms.

"We seek the Spirit of the Wind." Yoh turned towards his brother, not understanding his words.

He turned towards Akihoshi, who wasn't entirely unattractive. Silver hair and silver eyes with pale white skin.

But her eyes had gone colder than the air around them, and was a little chilly.

"You seek...to resurrect the old ways...why?" She asked, rising and taking a step forward.

"You should know well enough why. The second revolution will begin. I have the Spirit of Fire, and my brother, Yoh, possess the Spirit of the Water. All we need the Spirits of Wind and Earth."

Akihoshi simply laughed.

"Gomen nasai, but I can do nothing for you. I do not have the Spirit of Wind. You will have to search elsewhere." She turned towards her home.

"Do not lie to me, Akikaze. I know who you are, and you know who I am. Do not fake your way out of this." Hao murmured, a tinge of threat coating his voice.

Akihoshi flinched, and then turned to face him slowly.

"You...you truly are him...you truly are the Hokaze..."

And CLIFFHANGER!

So, I'd like to clear some things up now.

1) Obviously it's staring to get more serious, and there some things you might not understand, but that's understandable (pun not intended). Things will be smoothed out next chapter. I fo you are still confused, please contact me and I will explain.

2) I really like pianos, silver hair and eyes. Why not use them on a character, eh?

3) I intentionally used names in here for a reason. Toku Akihoshi means: Virtuous Autumn Star. When Hao says to her: "Do not lie to me, Akikaze," he is making an acronym upon her name, calling her "Autumn Wind" and thus insinuates that he knows that she has the Spirit of Wind and is lying to him. She turns around and throws it back in his face by saying "...You are truly the Hokaze," making an acronym upon HIS name and calling him the "Fire Wind".

4) If anyone can guess why I did this, they get a cyber chocolate cake.

Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8 Convincement

Serenity: My goodness, I haven't updated anything...for a month...oh my goodness...forgive me minna-san...everything going...on...please forgive me...

"Hao-san...may I ask? Where are we going?" Asked Akihoshi as she flew them to Utsunomiya, her Spirit of Wind close behind them.

Hao just smiled.

"Perhaps..it is where we will find the Spirit of Earth?" Akihoshi looked worried, as it appeared it would rain soon.

Hao smiled again, recalling earlier events.

_Flashback_

"_Y-You are truly HIM? But how can this be? And who is this boy?" Akihoshi stumbled back, her eyes widening in fear, or perhaps, astonishment._

"_I am. This, as I have said before, is my brother, Yoh, who, contains the Spirit of Water. This birth...was a mishap, but not unfortunate. We are even more powerful with this turn of events, Toku-san...don't you think so?"_

_Akihoshi looked down. She hadn't thought this would happen...not in this modern world...or even after the Shaman Tournament... how could this be happening? Had he had a sudden change of character? Again, after so long? _

_No, this was no different from the last time...they would be destroyed again..._

_And she would take no part in it._

"_You will not reach that dream, Hao-san...we could not accomplish it the last time...what makes this time around any different? I plan on living out my life this time...I do not plan on dying so soon...for something so trivial...you will be beaten, and I will not mourn for you." Akihoshi turned to walk away before Hao interrupted her._

"_I could let you see Yamasuzu again."_

_Akihoshi stopped and turned slowly around._

"_You...you KNOW where...you know where he IS!" Akihoshi seemed to become happier and flustered at once._

'_Oh, to see him again...it would be a dream!' Akihoshi thought, everything in the world starting to appear better in the world to her._

"_Yes, if you come with me. We are all in this together, aren't we?" Hao smiled as Akihoshi nodded ._

"_Now, to Utsunomiya..."_

_End Flashback_

Hao's thoughts returned to the present as he spotted where he wanted to land.

"Toku-san! There! Where that band is playing!" Akihoshi nodded as she landed her giant feather in front of the youth who was packing up a guitar.

"And, just who the hell would you be?" The boy stood up, brushing the dirt from his pants. He was tall with spiked hair and black eyes. He had the Ren Osaki look. (A character from Nana.)

"Y-Y-Yamasuzu..." Akihoshi stuttered out as she blushed fervently. The boy looked at her with apprehension.

"That ain't me...I'm Kurohashi Matsumori. What'cha want?" Akihoshi looked about to cry.

"Please, Kurohashi-san...don't you recognize your past koibito?"

"M-My what!"

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry, but I don't have much time to make a longer chapter! GOMEN NASAI!

Bluu: But I want to back upstairs and make fun of people!


	9. Chapter 9 Reborn

Serenity: SUMMER! SUMMER! Oh, by the way, it's summer. Oh, just to let you all know, I am unbetaed.

Yamasuzu

Yoh stood behind Hao, comforting Akihoshi as Kurohashi and he fought. She was crying and pleading for them to stop, to cease their arguments.

"Please! I beg of you!" She cried out against deaf ears.

Kurohashi and Hao did not hear her. They attacked with blind animosity.

Why, you would ask?

Well, it happened as such. When Kurohashi insisted that he didn't know Akihoshi, and would never even look at such an ugly bitch, Hao went into a sort of peculiar rage. To have insulted a former lover, who had given her life for him and to pretend to have forgotten her was sacrilege in Hao's eyes.

"Spirit of Fire! Burn him!" Hao raised his Spirit's fist and prepared to smite Kurohashi into a bloody oblivion.

Kurohashi stared in horror as a blaze of heat came searing towards him...when all of a sudden he shouted:

"Spirit of Earth! Shield me!"

A maelstrom of rock and dirt came and protected him from the blazing inferno that was Hao's attack.

'What was...that? What is this energy?' Kurohashi thought as energy streamed through his veins.

'Let...me...out...' A voice whispered in his head.

Kurohashi shuddered, and his hands gripped his head, drawing blood. Beautiful, searing, white pain spread throughout his being, and Kurohashi could not take it much longer. Was this a seizure? Was he dying? Bombs, in all their destructive beauty, were being released in his head. Spears were stabbing through his heart.

"Yamasuzu!" Akihoshi screamed, tears streaming from wide, ghostly eyes. It was enough to see him die once. Another time would be unbearable.

"Toku-san, you must calm yourself. He is simply...having a change of character, is all," Hao stated, watching all of this with mild fascination, his temper seemingly cooled.

Minutes later, with much lightning effect, a figured emerged from the earth. Akihoshi gasped, one hand reaching up to cover her mouth as the heavens willed rain to spring from her eyes.

"Aki...hoshi...? Is that...you?" The figure asked, wobbling on unsteady feet.

"Oh, Kami-sama, please...please let this not be a dream!" Akihoshi ran towards the corporal form of her lover, revived after centuries of time. Grasping at him, breaths shuddering as she cried, Akihoshi pressed herself against Yamasuzu.

"Have I kept you long?" He asked, gently stroking her head.

"Yes...how long do you think has passed since the Failure of Elements?"

"Much longer, I would expect."

I will be updating everyday this week. Happy reviewers I hope I will have. Comments you will send me much, please?


	10. Chapter 10 Conflict of Choice

Serenity: Second update this week! Wee! I promise to make all of you very happy! Wee, I plan on making a KH fic this week too. Woot. I love you all!

"Hao? Hao-san is here?" Yamasuzu turned, and Hao smiled at him, watching the scene unfold before with amusement.

"At last, the Originals have been reunited. Touching, isn't it? But we have no time for explanations. We must hurry to the Forest of the Great One." In a motion, all were flying on the Spirit of Fire at a neck break pace.

"Hao-san! Why the emergency? Are we being followed by the Asakura?" Yamasuzu yelled over the howl of the wind. Hao turned back towards him, and smiled a mysterious smile.

"The Asakura," Hao stated as he turned back around, "are no longer any threat to us. Our Utopia is at hand, and we will not fail. I possess their blood, and my brother does as well. We need no longer worry!" Hao shouted joyously, quite uncharacteristically, really, as his Spirit plunged into wild forest of the Great One.

"Stop!" Yamasuzu shouted, jumping from the back of the Spirit of Fire and landed softly onto the soft ground.

"What is it, Yamasuzu-san? Getting cold feet?" Hao asked, alighting his Spirit with Yoh. Akihoshi, not knowing what to do, stayed in midair.

"I need to know what's going on! You have their blood! Your BROTHER has their blood? Since when did they stop being a threat? And when were you so confident in our abilities? Are you planning to once again try the Act?" Viciously glaring at Hao, Yamasuzu did not lower his gaze. Hao sighed with an emotion that one could try to write off as sadness.

"...I am."

"Well, then, I won't allow it! I will not allow Aki-koi to die for this worthless cause again. She suffered, I won't let her be hurt anymore!" He stopped his feet, anger turning his irises red.

"I understand your frustration, Yama-san, but we have little time left. My brother's companions are searching for him, and it won't be long until he is TAKEN AWAY. We have no choice in this is matter but to act now. I'm sorry, but there isn't any time for explanations."

"Than I won't do it! I'll fight AGAINST you if I have to, Hao, and I will NOT let you take Akihoshi and draw her into this!"

"Don't you think that Akihoshi-san can think for herself? She is a strong women, powerful in her own right. Please do not make decisions for her when she can make them for herself."

"Aki! Tell him! Tell him right now that you don't believe in this cause anymore! Tell him!" Yama look desperately at her, but Aki had to avoid her gaze.

"Yama-koi, I...I have been faithful, and am still. I still do believe in our Utopia, even though you do not. Please try to understand as I still wish to fight by your side. I want our dream to come a reality, and if Hao-san says it can happen now, I believe him. Now, either come with us or do not, but, whatever you chose, do not stand in our way, or I will be forced to fight against you, and I would not want that."

Yama could not speak. Since when had Aki become so uppity? He did not deserve this! Women should be quiet and meek when they address men, and certainly NEVER disagree with them! (THIS IS NOT MY BELIEF! THIS IS NOT MY BELIEF! NO WOMEN SHOULD EVER BE TREATED LIKE THIS!)

"You will regret saying that, you little bitch. I treated you well, all these years, and now you go and side with HIM? I will tell you what you are, you are nothing but a little whore, but what you do not realize, as you jump from one man to another, is that the men you love have been with others all along!" With that, Yama summoned his Spirit and disappeared.

"I have...always had a feeling that he had a different side to him, one he really only showed to you. Did he hurt you much?" Hao asked quietly, looking slightly at Aki. Tears forming in her eyes, she smiled softly.

"Yes. I did not want to believe it, but I have no choice but to accept it now. Yama is a fool, and he will most likely die a fool's death, but he DOES contain valuable information. If we do not hurry, than we will most likely be stopped. However, what we will do now, considering we have no earthen spirit?"

Hao smirked lightly.

"We have our ways. As you are well aware of, we need but only four spirits. You have Wind, I have Fire, Yoh has Rain, or Water, and together, you and Yoh will able to create a Spirit of Thunder. There is four. Yama was merely an Earth container, and if we must, we will find another one. A KINDER one." Yoh looked at him in confusion.

"Hao...where am I?" Hao turned to Yoh...had the spell worn off?

Far, FAR Away

"Anna, as his fiancé, it was your responsibility to watch out for him. You were to make sure Yoh was protected, and what happens? Yoh is gone, and we now must expect the worst situations."

"I understand, Yohmei-sama, but please, can't I work with Okaasan to search for Yoh? Wouldn't it be more affective if I helped her?" Anna begged, pounding her hands on the ground.

"I will not allow it. Your foolishness has cost us enough. Do you think I should trust you anymore? Am I not justified in saying that you are indeed untrustworthy?" Yohmei simply did not want Anna to help, if you were to put it in blunt terms. Yoh was his favorite grandson, and because of this girl's foolishness, he was gone.

Staring at nothing in particular, Anna softly began to weep.

"Sir, we have a person here telling us that he can give us information on Yoh's whereabouts'." A spirit informed Yohmei.

"Well, why haven't you asked him to give it?" He asked, rightfully mad.

"He insists on talking to you before he speaks before us."

"Than bring him!" Yohmei felt as if he was surrounded by idiots in this world. Which he was, if you included himself.

Moments later, his leaf servant brought an exhausted looking young man, who was an obviously gothic child. (I seriously hate that stuff! Screw you evil old people!)

"Are you the man who can tell me about my grandson?" He asked anxiously.

"I am, but if I tell you what I know, will you promise to help me stop the man who has taken him?" The man asked.

"I will! Where is Yoh?" Yohmei asked frantically.

Yama smirked with malice as he began to tell his story.

Sorry, realdarkangel, this isn't the happy ending you wanted to hear, was it?


End file.
